


Oh Bernie

by Elle_Crystalvisions02



Series: Bits and Pieces of our Hearts [2]
Category: Holby City
Genre: Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Crystalvisions02/pseuds/Elle_Crystalvisions02
Summary: This is because I love The Good Life and sitcoms in general. I apologise to anyone who may be outside of Britain and may not know any or some of the sitcoms mentioned or the references. I just had to write it as it would not vacate my head! hope you like. Thanks





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is because I love The Good Life and sitcoms in general. I apologise to anyone who may be outside of Britain and may not know any or some of the sitcoms mentioned or the references. I just had to write it as it would not vacate my head! hope you like. Thanks

***Oh Bernie***

"Oh best British sitcoms this might be good, it’s only been on for 10 minutes"  
Serena rests her head on Bernie’s shoulder wine glass drawn to her chest, remote in hand flicking through the endless sky channels they never watch.

"Why not, nothing else on" Bernie replied lazily dropping a kiss to the top of her lovers head.

They settle into the program, Serena wracking her brain as to who the voice of the narrator is "I recognise it, I'm sure it's...no...no, oh it's driving me mad!" Bernie chuckling at a flamboyant Rik Mayall in a Young Ones clip, wincing the moment Cliff Richards name passes his lips. "Pfft cannot bare that man!" She says frowning. They both chuckle when Del Boy falls through the bar in Only Fools and Horses. Cry with laughter at Basil Faulty beating a car with a tree branch. Serena does her impression of Mrs Slocombe from Are you Being Served and Bernie does her best Frank Spencer which earns her giggle.

They snuggle together under Serena’s leopard print sofa throw, sipping away merrily at their glasses of Shiraz, teasing one another about crushes they had on different characters. Serena’s was Wolfie in Citizen Smith, of course Bernie thinks this is hilarious and rather ironic. Bernie’s was Barbara in The Good Life, "I think it's the way she would say ”Oh Tom" and...she reminds me a little of you" she says shyly "petite and cute but fiery". Serena agrees that whilst she's certain she could pull of a pair of denim dungarees and wellies she's more of a Margo than a Barbara. She is middle class after all thank you very much. 

When the adverts come on Bernie goes to the kitchen to collect another bottle. Serena grins to herself and heads into the hall slips on her wellies from the cupboard under the stairs and saunters into the kitchen. Bernie has her back to the door uncorking the wine. Serena leans her hip against the counter top, folds her arms and says "will this do?" Bernie turns, bottle in hand, rakes her eyes over Serena’s figure, the way her folded arms elevate her breasts, the hitch of her waist, the curve of her hips. She sees the wellies, her gaze flicks back to Serena’s face, her dark eyes, quirked eyebrow and one sided smirk. "Oh Ms Campbell, your quite a tease!" She slides the bottle back onto the counter and strides towards her, snakes her arms around Serena’s waist, and pulls her closer presses their foreheads together. Serena smiles wraps her arms around Bernie’s neck.

"You like?"

"Oh Very much"

"More than Felicity Kendall?"

"Oh, only the insatiable Serena Campbell can make Wellington Boots look that sexy"

Lips meet, gently, "Mmmm...early night?" Bernie says

Their eyes find one another, gaze fixed for a moment, Serena brushes her nose against Bernie’s.

"Oh Bernie"


End file.
